Mufasa
Mufasa is een van de hoofdpersonen, in De Leeuwenkoning, een film uit 1994. Mufasa is Simba's vader, Sarabi's partner en oudere broer van Scar. Hij is koning van Het Koningsland in het begin van de film. Achtergrond Mufasa was de oudste zoon en erfgenaam van koning Ahadi en koniging Uru, zoals blijkt uit een set boeken dat werd geschreven, na het succes van De Leeuwenkoning. In "A Tale of Two Brothers", probeerde Scar (toen nog bekend als Taka) Mufasa gek te maken. In een ander verhaal "Friends in Need" wordt verteld hoe Mufasa, Zazoe ontmoete. Mufasa had de vogel gered van het olifantenkerkhof, toen Zazoe werd betrapt door niemand minder dan de hyena's: Shenzi, Banzai en Ed. Dit verhaal is echter in strijd met een ander boek: "How True Zazu?". Dit boek vertelt dat Zazoe zijn moeder Zuzu opvolgde als hofmaarschalk, wanneer zijn moeder met pensioen ging. Persoonlijkheid Mufasa is een wijze, dappere en sterke leeuw. Zijn dapperheid en kracht worden nog eens benadrukt wanneer hij een kudde gnoes in duikt om Simba te redden. Hij was niet alleen een goede koning, maar ook een goede vader. Op momenten waar hij niet bezig was met regeren zien we hem spelen met Simba. Mufasa was zo dapper dat Simba altijd dacht dat hij nooit bang was, maar dat was niet waar. Hij gaf toe dat hij heel erg bang was dat er iets zou gebeuren met een van zijn familieleden, wat helaas ook gebeurt is, omdat hij Scar vertrouwde. Mufasa was zeer geduldig en optimistisch. Als geest zien we dat Mufasa tijd geeft zodat zijn plannen werken. Mufasa geeft nooit zijn plannen op, zelfs al staan er obstakels in de weg. Een voorbeeld hiervan is dat Mufasa wacht totdat Simba volwassen is, voordat hij zijn zoon terug leid naar het Koningsland, zodat Simba zijn rechtmatige plaats in de kringloop van het leven kan innemen. Mufasa wordt afgeschilderd als een "goddelijk figuur", dit wordt nog is benadrukt wanneer hij verschijnt in de sterren om Simba over te halen om terug te keren, naar The Pride Lands. Hoewel Scar verantwoordelijk was voor zijn dood, lijk hij geen wrok te koesteren, jegens Scar. Mufasa wou alleen maar dat Simba zijn rechtmatige plaats in de kringloop van het leven kon innemen. Desondanks al zijn goed karaktertrekken was Mufasa niet foutloos. Zijn belangrijkste minpunten waren vooroordelen en overdreven vertrouwen. Hij kan het verraad van Scar niet aanvaarden totdat het te laat is en soms had Mufasa nogal een heftige bui, al was hij in staat om zijn woede in toom te houden, een voorbeeld hiervan is dat hij het leven van Shenzi, Banzai en Ed spaarde. Volgens Scar had Mufasa brute kracht geërfd van hun familie, en Scar de hersenen. Mufasa had vooroordelen, tegen de hyena's. Mufasa probeert, met man en macht de hyena's uit'' The Pride lands'' te houden. Al hadden de hyena's enkel voedsel nodig. Wanneer Scar het koningsland overneemt, nemen de hyena's meer voedsel dan ze nodig hebben. We zien dit nog is terug in De Leeuwenwacht. Dus het vooroordelen van Mufasa was niet geheel onterecht. Verschijningen ''De Leeuwenkoning thumb|left|Mufasa en Sarabi op de dag van Simba's geboorte Mufasa was een grote en krachtige leeuw. Mufasa was de koning van "The Pride lands" aan het begin van ''De Leeuwenkoning. Hij is de vader van Simba en de partner van Sarabi. We zien dat Mufasa een goede en wijze heerser is die "De kringloop van het leven"' enorm respecteert. De broer van Mufasa, Scar is jaloers op de positie van, zijn oudere broer en maakt een plan om Mufasa en Simba de volgende in lijn om de troon te erven te doden. Zodat Scar koning kan worden. Mufasa wordt omschreven als de ideale koning, sterk, krachtig en goedhartig, in tegenstelling tot het bedrog en macht honger van Scar. We zien dan,dat Scar de ceremonie van Simba heeft gemist. Mufasa gaat dan persoonlijk naar Scar om hem te vertellen dat hij de ceremonie gemist heeft. Vooral omdat Simba, Scar's toekomstige koning zal zijn. Later zien we dat Mufasa, Simba op een wandeling neemt door het Koningsland. Tijdens deze wandeling legt Mufasa aan Simba uit wat zijn verantwoordelijkheden, zullen zijn als Simba eenmaal koning is. Mufasa merkt op dat alles wat ze zien een deel is van het koninkrijk, met uitzondering van het olifantenkerkhof. Mufasa verbied Simba strikt om naar deze plek te gaan. Vervolgens probeert Simba enkele springskannen te vangen. Mufasa ziet dit en laat Simba, Zazoe bespringen nadat Zazoe zijn verhaal heeft gedaan over de stand van zaken in het koninkrijk. Vervolgens zet hij zijn gesprek met Simba verder, maar dit wordt snel onderbroken, wanneer Mufasa wordt weggeroepen om hyena's uit het Koningsland te verjagen. thumb|Mufasa leert Simba over de grote koningen van vroeger Ondertussen, reist Simba samen met Nala naar het olifantenkerkhof, nadat hij gemanipuleerd is door Scar. Niet wetend dat het een complot is van Scar om de welpen te doden. Gelukkig verijdeld Mufasa deze aanval, nadat hij gewaarschuwd wordt door Zazoe. Mufasa is kwaad op Simba en ook op Zazoe omdat hij onvoldoende op de welpen heeft gelet. Maar vergeeft hen beide. Vervolgens neemt Mufasa de tijd, om Simba te leren over de Grote koningen van het verleden. Ondertussen is Scar boos vanwege het feit dat de hyena's de welpen (Nala en Simba), niet hebben kunnen doden. Scar maakt dan opnieuw en plan om zowel Simba als Mufasa te doden, dit met behulp van de hyena's. De volgende dag zien we Mufasa en Zazoe wandelen door het koningsland. Zazoe wijst er dan op dat een kudde gnoes zich aan het verplaatsen is. Enkel minuten later verschijn Scar en zegt tegen Mufasa dat kudde op hol is geslagen en dat Simba midden in de kloof gevangen zit. Mufasa haast zich er naar toe om Simba te redden. Wat Mufasa niet weet is dat het eigenlijk een complot is van Scar, om Simba en Mufasa te vermoorden. Mufasa red met succes het leven van zijn zoon en zet Simba op een veilige richel. Vervolgens klimt Mufasa de steile richel op, om zelf in veiligheid te geraken. Mufasa ziet Scar in de buurt en smeekt Scar om hulp. Scar wacht hem op en boort vervolgens zijn klauwen in de poten van Mufasa. Scar fluister dan gemeen tegen Mufasa "Long, life the king" en gooit Mufasa vervolgens af van de rotswanden, Mufasa land op zij hoofd en rug en wordt vervolgens doodgetrapt door de kudde gnoes. Simba wordt dan gemanipuleerd door Scar, en laat Simba geloven dat hij de dood van zijn vader heeft veroorzaakt. Simba wordt dan min of meer verbannen door Scar en loopt weg. thumb|left|Mufasa's geest Enkele jaren later, verschijnt Mufasa als geest. Rafiki die ontdekt heeft dat de inmiddels volwassen Simba nog leeft gaat op zoek naar Simba en probeert Simba over te halen om terug te keren naar Het Koningsland vervolgens brengt Rafiki, Simba naar een magisch meertje en zorgt ervoor dat Mufasa als geest verschijnt aan Simba. Mufasa verteld dan aan Simba als zijn zoon en rechtmatige erfgenaam van de troon, dat hij moet terug keren naar het Koningsland en zijn plaats moet innemen in "De kringloop van het leven". De woorden van zijn vader motiveren Simba om terug te keren naar het Koningsland, waar Simba Scar verdrijft van de troon en zijn rechtmatige plaats als koning inneemt. Op het einde van de film horen we Mufasa, nog zeggen uit de wolken "Remember". Vervolgens zien we Simba brullen als de koning van het Koningsland. ''De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots thumb|Mufasa's geest in De Leeuwenkoning 2, Simba's Pride Mufasa heeft een paar korte verschijningen als geest in ''De Leeuwenkoning 2:Simba's Trots We zien Mufasa's geest voor het eerst in deze film, wanneer hij de ceremonie van zijn kleindochter Kiara bekijkt. Hij communiceert later indirect met Rafiki, hij inspireert Rafiki met een plan om "De Buitenstaanders" en "De Koningslanders" terug bij elkaar te brengen door, Kiara en Kovu (Kovu is een Buitenstaander en Scar's adoptiezoon en gekozen erfgenaam) verliefd te laten worden op elkaar. Mufasa zijn volgende verschijning is in Simba's nachtmerrie. We zien Mufasa hier opnieuw hangen aan het klif. Simba probeert hem te helpen, maar wordt tegen tegengehouden door Scar, die vervolgens veranderd in Kovu. Mufasa wordt later genoemd door Kiara, nadat Simba, Kovu verband vanwege het feit Kovu zogenaamd een hinderlaag, heeft veroorzaakt. Ze verteld aan Simba dat hij nooit Mufasa zal zijn. Kiara suggereert dat Mufasa, Kovu zou hebben vergeven en gezien zou hebben, dat deze hinderlaag niet zijn schuld was. Mufasa's laatste verschijning in deze film is op het einde van de film, zodra Simba, Nala, Kiara en Kovu samen op de koningsrots staan en samen brullen zegt Mufasa "Well done Simba, we are one". ''De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata In deze film verschijnt Mufasa slechts in drie scenes. De eerste keer is bij de ceremonie van Simba. De tweede keer is hij op weg naar het olifantenkerkhof om Simba en Nala te redden van de hyena's, en de laatste keer zien we hem als geest verschijnen aan Simba. In deze film gromt Mufasa enkel, hij heeft geen gesproken zinnen, in tegenstelling tot de andere twee films De Leeuwenwacht *Mufasa verschijnt als geest in de Tv-film ''De Terugkeer van de Brul (2015) *De serie draait om Kion, Simba's jongste zoon en kleinzoon van Mufasa *Mufasa verschijnt tevens als geest in de serie die liep van 2016-2019 *De serie loopt op Disney Junior *''De Leeuwenwacht'' speelt zich af te midden van De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots Trivia *Mufasa's naam betekend "koning" in de Manazoto taal (Afrikaanse taal) *Op de originele video van De Leeuwenkoning uit 1995, heeft Mufasa een roze neus in plaats van een bruine neus. *In een vroeg script van De Leeuwenkoning, zou Mufasa het lied "Mighty King of the Wild" zingen, maar dit werd veranderd omdat het lied niet paste bij Mufasa's karakter Universum en:Mufasa es:Mufasa fr:Mufasa it:Mufasa pl:Mufasa pt:Mufasa pt-br:Mufasa ru:Муфаса Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Leeuwen Categorie:Koningen